Yure's Spy School
Yure's Spy School is a Canadian 2D and 3D-animated television series broadcast on Treehouse TV. The series premiered in Canada on June 28, 2008 with a total of two seasons and fifty-two episodes. The episodes are shown split into five short 5-minute episodes or used in fifty-two 24-minute episodes. Production Yure's Spy School had received a development deal in 2005 from Spectra Animation, Corus Entertainment, ROBLOX TV Studios Inc., TF1, Télé-Québec and Treehouse TV. All of the episodes' animation has been split episodically by Spectra Animation and Angoulême France animators in both seasons. It is a Canada-France co-production between ROBLOX TV Studios Inc., Cuppa Coffee, Spectra Animation, TOF Studios and Treehouse TV. Some of the episodes in season 1 are produced with the participation of the Centré National de la Cinématographie, in association with Soficanim, with the support of the MEDIA Programme of the European Union and are made with the financial participation of Dupuis Editions. Some of the episodes in season 2, however, are produced by the same companies, along with: * Telefilm Canada * Procirep; Society of Film and Television Producers * Cuppa Coffee Studios * Maclean Hunter's Television Fund * Rogers Cable Network Fund * Independent Production Fund The show was first shown on June 28, 2008 in Canada on Treehouse TV at 1:00 PM and ROBLOX TV Studios and TOF Studios at 8:00 PM. It has also been broadcast on Télé-Québec in Canada and TF1 in France from 2008 to 2014. It is still being shown in reruns on Treehouse TV, but this show does not air as 24-minute episodes. It is instead being shown as intersitial episodes. Qubo aired the show from November 3, 2008 to June 29, 2012 before it came back on the air on August 25, 2013 and then got taken off again on August 31, 2014. It had returned for the third time from January 3, 2015 until getting taken off again on March 26, 2018. It came back for the forth time on June 2, 2018 and then got taken off the air on September 30, 2018. It had returned for the fifth time in a row on January 13, 2019, where it currently remains on the air as of February 7, 2020. Premise As ''Yure and You'' turns out to be a high-rated show on Treehouse TV, the show brings back Yure, Alexis, Inesi and Anime, the four fan-favorites, who are all brought to adventures at a spy school with Masha, Bear, Draco, Cody, Trent, Tom, Tyler, and even Robotboy and Tommy Turnbull on everyday adventures. The team must work together as their fun is never-ending. Characters Characters appearing from Yure and You (mostly), Masha and the Bear, Eddsworld, Class of the Titans, D.N. Ace, and some of the characters from Total Drama and even Tommy and Robotboy, including some recommended characters. Main and returning characters * Alexis (voiced by Angela Galuppo) is the smart spy and one of the supporting/recurring characters in the series.) * Anime (voiced by Rebecca Brenner) is a smart student as well as Alexis due to reading a lot of books and overall is a straight-A+ student. * Inesi (voiced by Susan Roman) is the one who always has the answers who anatomically has most of the answers right and a few of them wrong.) * Yure (voiced by Tristyn Prosser) is the main character and the main spy of the whole entire school. Supporting characters * Sparkle (voiced by Susan Roman) is a 12-year-old working for Spy School. She has always been doing her work, and she can carry her own special powers that she doesn't like to show off at the principal. She claims in Episode 13 that if she shows her powers off to the principal, he would expel her from Spy School forever. * Hugo Hacker (voiced by Rick Jones) is the secret student, and he tends to be one of Sparkle's best friends. He has always been hanging out in the computer lab in the library everyday at Spy School, and meets his friends in the library. * Mrs. Rondeau (voiced by Angela Galuppo) is the school teacher, and she always plans her own field trips without the permission from the principal. * Rex (voiced by Peter Oldring) is the detention teacher. Not only that, but he has only managed to give out 72 detentions at Spy School. He was fired in Season 2 Episode 24. * Principal Ivan (voiced by Boris Kutnevich) is the careless principal, and whenever something happens that shouldn't be done at Spy School, he acts careless and sends them to his office for no good reason! He sometimes fires his staff. Characters from Class of the Titans and D.N. Ace * Ace Ripley (voiced by Ted Dykstra) is an everyday type of student at Spy School, but he never reveales his secrets because it would embarass him! * Sloane Plunderman (voiced by Angela Galuppo) is Ace's best friend and is archenemies with Principal Ivan. She has always been revealing her secrets! * Jay (voiced by Rick Jones) is another one of Ace's best friend and another one of Ivan's enemies. He hangs out with Ace and Hugo Hacker on some occasions. Characters from ''Masha and the Bear'' * Bear (voiced by Boris Kutnevich) is the crazy one of the spies who never does spy school work, but still goes on the same adventures where Yure and her friends normally go.) * Masha (voiced by Stacey dePass) is the only bad spy who always does the wrong thing and always has the episodes end off with her being sent home from the spy school early. Characters from Roblox Family * Draco (voiced by Ted Dykstra) is the only one of the characters that likes to scream a lot in some episodes. None of the episode titles focus on him in season one. Characters from Total Drama * Cody (voiced by Peter Oldring) is not only one of the best students like Yure and Anime, but is the one who decides all the things they do as their "normal teacher". * Tom (voiced by Jeff Geddis) with only one choice of his own, would be to pass spy school and not have to go there every single day. * Trent (voiced by Scott McCord) is known to get along with everyone in the school. * Tyler (voiced by Rick Jones) is the sport student who is a whole lot interested in sports. Characters from Robotboy * Robotboy (voiced by Scott McCord) is Yure's biggest fan, but Yure has never been able to get Robotboy's autograph until Cube Whack'd. * Tommy (voiced by Rick Jones) is Inesi's biggest fan and has also never been able to get his autograph, only, Inesi had gotten his autograph in a deleted scene from the episode, Pink Tac Toe. Characters from Eddsworld * Edd (voiced by Rick Jones) is the leader of the Eddsworld gang. As a Sky Cycle Hero, he is also known as Green Cola. * Tom (voiced by Scott McCord) is angry and rude. As a Sky Cycle Hero, he is also known as Blue Bass. * Matt (voiced by Scott McCord in season 1 and Rick Jones and Scott McCord in season 2) has intelligence of a kitchen shelf, and does not know the word "formidable". As a Sky Cycle Hero, he is also known as Purple Mirror. * Tord (voiced by Rick Jones) is also working for Spy School. As a Sky Cycle Hero, he is also known as Red Gunner. Recommended characters Over 850 recommended characters have been chosen from recommenders, and have been presented throughout every single episode of Yure's Spy School. Their names, recommenders, builders, and designers are only shown in the 24-minute episodes. These are not shown during the split 5-minute segments. Episodes Series overview Season 1 (2008) Season 2 (2010-2011) # No More New School / The Date / Fake It Until You Make It / Grannies Going Wild / The Surf or Turf Game (September 28, 2010) # The Play / The Parent Map / No Competition, No Fun / The Big Break-Up / Collection Molt Alert (October 5, 2010) # Automatic A for Effort / The Mean Side / A Matter of the Principal of Spy School / Countdown to Hearth's Warming / Spyiversity (October 12, 2010) # The "End" in Friend / Come Blow Your Horn / The Road to Friendship / The Washouts / An Ancient Artifact and a Hard Place (October 19, 2010) # The Lies Beneath / Sounds of Silence / Father Knows Beast / Raising the School / The Beginnin' of the End (October 26, 2010) # Uprooted Realities / Sparkle's Crew / The Point Where There is No Return / Sports: The Common Ground Odyssey! / She's All Spy (November 2, 2010) # Best Frenemies / Sweet and Smoky / Going to the Seedling / Student Counsil / The Last Collection Prank (November 9, 2010) # Between Dark and Dawn / The Last Laugh of the Century / Great to Coach Sports / A Trivial Pursuit / Summer Sun Celebration (November 16, 2010) # Draco: Dropped! / So You Think You Can Educate?: A Shoe-In of 2010 / Cody's Daring Doubt in the Kitchen / Inesi's Angels of Spy School (November 23, 2010) # Growing Up is a Tough Thing to Do / The Dating Question / Zeeky Boogy Doog / Cody and Inesi in the Summer Sun / The Hungarian Paprika Secret (November 30, 2010) # The Hiccup Chasing Game / Garlic Attack! / Aliens in the School / Hot Chocolate Party / Yure's Comedy Club (December 7, 2010) # Inesi's Midnight Runners / Pink Tac Toe / Table for Two / Off to School We Go! / Gone to the Dogs (December 14, 2010) # Spare the Bowling / Stuck Together / No Play, No Fair / Alexis and the Clean-Up Blues / Outsmarted Inesi! (December 21, 2010) # Yure and Gordon the Gourd / The Very Odd Royalty / Down on the Farm / Roots / Two-Armed Yure (December 28, 2010) # Come to the Dark Side / The Best Before Date / Stomp About / The Amazon Adventure / Apple Juice (January 4, 2011) # Stupid Means Never Having to Say That Yure's Sorry / Cube Whack'd! / The Great Journey / Octocataclysm / Promises Be Promises (January 11, 2011) # There Will Be Challenges / The Taste of Friendship / Sugar Low / Compu-Inesi / The Adventure Kingdom of Spy School (January 18, 2011) # Livin' La Vida Lava! / No Mayo = No Problems / Walkie-Talkie Spinesuckie / Shark Puppet Has Babies! / The Spies Who Cried Monster! (January 25, 2011) # Pink and Red / Pork Chop! / Same Old Realities / Masters and Minions / Follow Your Dreamworms (February 1, 2011) # Nightmare in Spy School / Whirl Call / No One's Cult, No One's Peace / Stomach on Strike / Sergeant Draco (February 8, 2011) # Living Without Help / Sisters in the Mist / Jet-Packing / The Yeti Doesn't Care About Anything / The Clones Don't Care to Listen (February 15, 2011) # Griddle Attraction / The Count of Spy School / The Codemeister: Back in Time! / Bite, Shuffle and Moan / One-Friend Wingus (February 22, 2011) # Inesi and the Quest for the Blargy Parble / Bye-Bye, Butterfly! / The New Recliner / Puzzled Mysteries / 7.143% of the Game (March 1, 2011) # You Just Ding the Dinger / The Tile Divide / This Hour Has 35 Seconds / Taste Test No More / The Reveal Novum Ceremony (March 8, 2011) # The Costume Party / Cody the Hero / Inesi's Secret Love / Back to the Stone Age / Planets Maligned (March 15, 2011) # True Colors / Comic Chaos / Bear's Beef / Making a Mountain of a Molehill / Return of the Hang Glider (March 22, 2011) Mini-movies (2009-2010) * All guest appearances become part of the whole show after their first debut. Broadcast Yure's Spy School ran from June 28, 2008 to March 22, 2011 in Canada. The show had dropped licensing rights on Treehouse TV on September 14, 2016 to bring in ''Jane and the Dragon''. It has not been announced yet if Yure's Spy School will be returning to Treehouse TV yet. However it was also broadcast in over 150 countries around the world, such as: * Canada ** Treehouse TV ** ROBLOX TV Studios ** TOF Studios ** Télétoon ** Cartoon Network ** BBC Kids * United States ** Cartoon Network ** Boomerang ** Universal Kids ** Qubo ** Discovery Family ** Nick Jr. * United Kingdom and Ireland ** Cartoon Network ** Boomerang ** CBBC ** CITV ** Channel 5 ** RTÉ2 * Australia ** Cartoon Network ** Boomerang ** ABC Television ** Channel 31 ** Seven Network * Croatia ** Disney Channel * France ** Cartoon Network ** Boomerang ** Canal J ** Gulli ** Télétoon+ ** France 2 ** Boing France * Latin America and Brazil ** Cartoon Network ** Boomerang ** Rede Globo and Gloob ** Discovery Kids ** Nickelodeon * Netherlands and Belgium ** Cartoon Network ** Boomerang ** Disney Channel ** Pebble TV ** Ketnet * Philippines ** Disney Channel ** GMA Network * Scandinavia ** Cartoon Network ** Boomerang ** SVT1 ** Barnkanalen ** TV2 ** Disney Channel * Turkey ** Cartoon Network ** Boomerang ** TRT Çocuk * Poland ** Cartoon Network ** Boomerang ** Teletoon+ ** TVN and TVN Siedem * Romania ** Disney Channel * Russia ** Cartoon Network ** Boomerang ** Channel 1 * South Africa ** Cartoon Network ** Boomerang * Indonesia ** Disney Channel ** Antv * Japan ** Cartoon Network ** Boomerang ** Animax ** TBS * China ** Disney Channel ** CCTV-1 * Taiwan ** Disney Channel * South Korea ** Disney Channel ** EBS ** KBS ** MBC ** SBS ** JTBC ** TV Chosun ** Channel A ** Arirang TV ** tvN * Hong Kong ** Disney Channel ** TVB Jade ** Star Vijay ** ViuTVsix ** ATV ** TVB * Middle East ** Cartoon Network ** Boomerang ** Spacetoon ** Channel 2 ** Channel 1 ** Istraeli Educational Television ** Arutz HaYeldim * Singapore ** Disney Channel ** Okto * Serbia ** Disney Channel ** RTS1 * Ukraine ** Pershyi Natsionalnyi * Israel ** Disney Channel ** Channel 1 ** Channel 2 * Cyprus ** CyBC * Iceland ** RÚV * Greece ** Cartoon Network ** Boomerang ** Alpha TV ** Alter Channel ** ANT1 ** ERT ** Mega Channel * Italy ** Cartoon Network ** Boomerang ** Rai Uno ** Boing ** Joi ** May ** Steel * Hungary ** Cartoon Network ** Boomerang * Thailand ** Disney Channel * Northern Cyprus ** BRT 1 * Germany, Switzerland and Austria ** Cartoon Network ** Boomerang ** Junior ** Super RTL ** Toggo * Spain ** Disney Channel ** TVE and TVE2 ** Canal Sur ** Antena 3 ** Telecinco ** laSexta * Portugal ** Cartoon Network ** Boomerang ** RTP 1 and RTP 2 ** Canal Panda ** Biggs ** SIC ** TVI * India ** Disney Channel ** Pogo * Philippines ** BEAM TV ** Boomerang ** PTV ** Metro Channel ** 5 ** Yey! ** Jack TV ** Jeepney TV ** UNTV * Multiple regions ** Jetix ** The Filipino Channel Trivia * This is the first show made by Aiyden Prosser to have recommended characters. ** The creator of this show also had an idea to bring recommended characters into Losky's World, but this was removed. ** The recommended characters are also objects, like the recommended characters in BFDI/BFDIA/BFB. * The creators of the Yure and You series, Aiyden & Tristyn Prosser, have also made Yure and You: High School Disasters in 2012. * This show is currently being broadcast on Qubo in the United States and in Canada on both ROBLOX TV Studios Inc. channels TOF Studios and ROBLOX TV Studios still since all of the other international networks that aired this show had dropped license rights between 2013 and 2017. Category:Shows Category:Treehouse TV Shows Category:TV Show Category:Television series by Spectra Animation Category:Yure and You series Category:2008 Category:2010 Category:2011 Category:Television series with live action and animation Category:Article stubs Category:Media